This invention relates to a solar powered boat lift and, more particularly, to a lift that features a rechargeable battery associated with each drive motor of the lift.
Boat and watercraft lifts are presently operated using either AC or DC power. Where an alternating current outlet is unavailable, a battery operated DC motor is typically used to operate (i.e. raise and lower) the lift.
A boat lift that employs a direct current drive system typically exhibits a number of disadvantages. Such systems require approximately 10 times as much current to run a 12-volt DC motor as is required to run a comparable horsepower motor operating on 110-120 VAC. Transmitting this level of amperage requires the use of a relatively large gauge (e.g. 00 gauge) electrical wire, which is fairly expensive and difficult to install. These problems are compounded when multiple DC motors are employed. Oftentimes, the wiring must be run underwater. Lifts utilizing multiple DC motors on respective longitudinal sides of the lift also tend to experience synchronization problems. These types of motors are very sensitive to voltage drops between the motors. This can cause the motors to run at different speeds. As a result, one side of the lift platform may be raised or lowered at a different speed than the other side. Obviously, this can cause serious problems during the lifting operation.
It is a therefore an object of this invention to provide a solar powered boat lift that operates on DC power much more efficiently and reliably than pre-existing lifts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solar powered boat lift that significantly reduces the need to use expensive, inefficient and difficult to install large gauge electrical wiring on the lift.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a solar powered boat lift that raises and lowers a vessel in a smooth, even and synchronous fashion.
It is a therefore an object of this invention to provide a solar powered boat lift that employs a rechargeable battery in connection with each lifting motor of the boat lift such that large gauge, expensive, difficult to install and inefficient power cables are eliminated.
This invention results from a realization that an improved DC powered boat lift drive may be achieved by connecting a rechargeable battery and associated solar collector with each DC motor of the lift. This eliminates the use of expensive, unwieldy power cables and provides for an improved, synchronous operation. This invention also results from the further realization that a single solar rechargeable battery may be used to energize multiple power heads that are interconnected by a power cable attached to a dock or pier and extending between the power heads entirely above the water.
This invention features a solar powered boat lift including a support structure adjacent to which a boat to be lifted is locatable. There is a platform for accommodating the boat thereon. Cable means are operably connected to the platform for enabling raising and lowering thereof. Reversible DC motor means including at least a pair of reversible DC motors are mounted to the support structure and operably connected to the cable means for selectively driving the cable means longitudinally in a first direction to raise the platform and in an opposite direction to lower the platform. Rechargeable battery means including at least a pair of rechargeable battery assemblies are operably connected to the DC motor means for providing electrical power to drive the motor means. Each rechargeable battery assembly is connected to a respective motor. Solar collecting means are operably connected to the rechargeable battery means for collecting solar energy and converting such energy into electrical power that is deliverable to the rechargeable battery means for recharging thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the battery means and the solar collector means are mounted to the support structure. The support structure may include a first support piling locatable on a proximal longitudinal side of the boat to be lifted and a second support piling locatable on a distal longitudinal side of the boat. The motor means may include a pair of reversible DC motors, each being mounted to a respective one of the first and second support pilings. The rechargeable battery means may include a pair of rechargeable batteries, each operably connected to a respective one of the motors. The solar collector means may include a pair of solar collectors, each operably connected to a respective rechargeable battery. Alternatively, a single solar collector connected to each battery may be used. A control signal conductor may operably interconnect the motors to synchronize operation thereof. Each rechargeable battery may be mounted on a respective one of the first and second support pilings.
Remote control means may be provided for selectively activating and deactivating the motor means and for selectively directing the motor means to operate in a first direction wherein the platform is raised and in an opposite, second direction where the platform is lowered. The remote control means may include a receiver operably connected to the motor means and a transmitter for directing selected control signals to the receiver, which signals control operation of the motor means. The transmitter and receiver may be adapted for communicating radio signals therebetween.
This invention also features a solar powered boat lift including a support structure, a platform and cables as previously recited. There are a pair of DC motors mounted to the support structure and operably connected to the cables for selectively driving the cables longitudinally in a first direction to raise the platform and in an opposite direction to lower the platform. A power cable electrically connects the motors and is attached to the support structure for extending between the motors entirely above the water. A single rechargeable battery assembly is operably connected to one of the motors and through the power cable to the other motor for providing electrical power to drive the motors. Solar collecting means again are operably connected to the battery for collecting solar energy and converting that energy to electrical power that is delivered to the rechargeable battery assembly for recharging thereof.
The support structure may include a pair of pilings, each supporting a respective DC motor. The support structure may also include a dock that extends between the pilings. The power cable may be attached to and extend along the dock entirely above the water. Remote control means as previously specified may be employed as well in this version.